


Arrival

by Chirlaxxazard



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirlaxxazard/pseuds/Chirlaxxazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The process of arriving at the Quindecim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> My first, constructive criticism welcome!

     Waking up from an unconscious state in a dark unknown room, a foolishly used trope which I had personally subconsciously decided I would never take part of. I had not dreamed in my comatose state. I had my memories of my childhood, I sat for a wonderfully extended amount of time fondly recalling my life within images my brain aloud me to view. I watched myself grow up inside my head, though as I grew closer to what I believe were the most recent events in my timeline, the images grew immensely distorted. Till I knew I was beginning to create fictional events on purpose to comfort my own inability to pull the specific memories which would allow me closer to know why I am here and how I can leave.

     I feel a surge though my brain, it feels as how being struck by lightning is described. I feel as though I'm being cooked In microwave. I'm losing the memories that I just reflected upon, I no longer remember myself. The distortion which settled at the most recent end of my mental timeline grew to push all my thoughts of previous life into the darkness that surrounds me. I see what is happening now, my true life has flashed before my eyes and is now leaving me as my life has already left me. I have died. I know not what is forthcoming, no longer can I picture anything in the shadow of my past. I exist in nothing, which has become something within me. I am not in a dark room as a previously perceived, I no longer have a sense of touch, is this true darkness if I have no sight. If this is death, why do my thoughts persist.

     Within an instant I feel a body awaken around my thoughts. My body, or in fact a body given to me. I gulp and feel the air roll down my throat. My eyes are open as they had never been closed, I assess I am in a beautiful elevator, the most beautiful elevator I have experienced purely based on the mentality that I believed I would never have a sense of environment again. I am greeted with the sensation of rising, rising comfortably. The sensation ceased, I had arrived at floor 15F. The walls with out haste moved apart to reveal a hallway of various shades of blue. whether it was expected impulse, or an immediate desire I strode forward into floor 15F.

     I paced myself accepting the new setting creating new memories to fill the nearly empty bank of my mind. A bar, ahead what I'm observing is a bar. A man with clear immense purpose stood on the other side, his hair a white of delightful simplicity. His eyes are of unavoidable emptiness as they are depthless in beauty without context. Without thinking before I speak, I ask where I am. Though I can tell the place I stand is much like a hotel. I recall I am dead and so this place must be a purgatory. The man behind the counter begins to speak.


End file.
